Problem: Simplify $(3-2i)^2$. (Your answer should be of the form $a+bi$.)
Explanation: $(3-2i)^2 = (3-2i)(3-2i)= 3(3) + 3(-2i) -2i(3) - 2i(-2i) = 9-6i-6i -4 = \boxed{5-12i}$.